The cure rates and survival durations for patients with advanced ovarian and colon cancers tend to be quite variable within specific staging subgroups. Thus, new prognostic factors could be extremely useful in sub-stratifying patients according to survival characteristics. Preliminary studies in our laboratories and from the published literature suggest that the correlation of cytogenetic characteristics with prognostic variables in ovarian and colon carcinoma may become a clinically useful prognostic method. This study will perform in a scientifically sound, statistically verifiable, and clinically relevant fashion a correlative analysis of the prognostic significance of chromosome change in cancers of the ovary and colon. In addition, we plan to evaluate the prognostic significance of the cytogenetics of colonic adenomatous polyps (the most important and frequent event in the pathogenesis of colon cancer) with respect to polyp recurrence and transformation to colon cancer.